1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for controlling parts of an all terrain vehicle to maintain the vehicle at a desired attitude relative to the ground when the ground surface is uneven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,037 Yuker shows a four wheel vehicle in which each of the four wheels can be moved up and down and also in and out. To operate the wheels a separate manually operated valve is provided for each function of each wheel. The Yuker patent shows a pendulum device for simultaneously operating two valves on opposite sides of the vehicle to raise one wheel and lower the other.
Swedish Pat. No. 7700902-5 shows a six wheel all terrain vehicle which is similar to the all terrain vehicle shown and described herein, and the present invention could be used on a vehicle such as that disclosed in the Swedish patent. The vehicle of the Swedish patent is the skid steer type whereas the vehicle shown in the Yuker patent is not the skid steer type.